A blast from the past
by Nicki-k-Clark
Summary: What if Angie wasn’t really dead? What if she was put in the secret service for her safety? Jude chooses Tommy and talks him into staying and working on her new album. Things were going great for 5 months until Angie walks through the doors. Will Tommy ch
1. Chapter 1

"Girl," Tommy laughed. "The song is fine, leave it alone. Let's go get some lunch."

"This song has to be perfect!" I said annoyed. "I have finish it before this week, or else my album will be late."

"Just don't worry about it," he said getting up and pulling on my hands. "You'll have it perfect by tomorrow no matter how long you are working on it."

"Fine," I said caving in. "Let's get lunch."

Jamie had bought G major and I was one of the top producers and major artist. Of course Jamie is producing Karma's album. Spiederman also has an album. Karma and Spiederman are living the life with a nice mansion and all. I don't see how I could ever do something like that, and never have any privacy. Karma however loves the attention.

During lunch Tommy and I was walking around town. We went into this small souvenir shop looking around when someone I have never before caught Tommy's eye.

"It can't be," he said watching someone in the corner.

To say she was pretty would be an understatement. This girl was about 5'6 with long light brown hair and when she turned around she had soft brown eyes. Her face turned to surprise and she started to walk over. She looked a little bit familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Thomas Quincy?" she asked smiling. "Is that really you."

"No," he said in shock. "It can't be, your supposed to be…"

"Dead," she finished for him. "No just under protection."

"Wha… wha…"

"Speak full sentences Tommy," I said confused. Then it dawned on to me. I recognized who she looked like. Hunter.

"You're Angie!" I blurted out. She looked at me confused. "You're Hunter's sister! I thought you were dead! Car wreck!"

"Well apparently I didn't huh?"

"Angie," Tommy finally managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

_(A/N) So I took a break from writing my Wildfire story cause I don't know where to go. I have gotten writers block on it. Anyways People that read this let me know what you think_


	2. She's Alive

"_You're Angie!" I blurted out. She looked at me confused. "You're Hunter's sister! I thought you were dead! Car wreck!"_

"_Well apparently I didn't huh?"_

"_Angie," Tommy finally managed to say. "What are you doing here?"_

"What? No hug? Now how have you been? Since you dumped me for fame, and found out I was dead?"

"Angie," Tommy said starting to gain composure. "I thought you were dead so excuse me for freaking out here."

I stared at Angie in shock; this was the 1st girl Tommy ever loved. She gave me the once over and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling. "I'm Angie, Tommy's ex. And you are?"

"Jude Harrison," I said shaking her hand. She seemed like a really nice outgoing type person and I was suddenly jealous of her.

"Angie," Tommy said shaking his head. "Why did they put you in protection?"

"Well, apparently, when Portia slit the brakes on the tires they felt I was still in danger. Especially since she has Darius as a brother and he can do whatever he wants and get by with it. So they felt until they could bust her the would put in witness protection program."

"And you're back now because…." Tommy did get to finish his sentence before Angie cut him off.

"Because Portia admitted to what she did and they felt I was safe now."

"Hunter!" Tommy said suddenly. "Does Hunter know?"

"No, I went to his house and someone told me he hasn't been there for 6 years."

"He wouldn't be," I said interrupting.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked confused.

"Hunter's in jail," I said. Tommy turned around and gave me a cautious look.

"You know my brother how?"

"Oh," I said looking at her. "He tried to kill me, because everyone thinks Tommy killed you."


	3. Sarcasim and Jealously

I don't know what made me say what I said. I looked at Tommy who had a shocked expression on his face. Angie looked at me confused.

"Hunter would never kill anyone," she said incredulous.

"Well," I said looking at her. "I guess I could be wrong, but I doubt it since he held a knife to me." I didn't mean to come off as rude, but I couldn't help it.

"It doesn't make sense," she said confused. "Why would he do that? It was well known that I wrecked Tommy's car."

"Well," I said. "He did, but Tommy here saved me."

"Well Tommy always was a big tough man," she said smiling at him. In a way that made me want to walk up to her and smack her, and tell her he's mine now to back off. Tommy must have seen my reaction to that because he stepped back and wrapped his arm around me.

"Well Angie," Tommy said. "It really is great to see you again and know that you are alive, but we have to get back to the studio. Jude's album needs to be finished by Friday."

"Well maybe I will stop by and see you sometime," she said smiling.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "See you later Angie."

Before he started to walk away she walked up to him and hugged him. She also kissed him on the cheek and once again I wanted to kill her. Tommy grabbed my hand and we left. After we got outside Tommy looked at me and started laughing.

"Jude, simmer down. You look like you are about ready to kill someone."

"Well," I said fuming. "I feel like it."

"Jude, you do realize I broke up with Angie before she died," He said stopping and looking at me. "I left her so I could before famous, which obviously meant I didn't love her as much as I love you."

"I don't trust her Tommy," I said looking at him. "She is up to something Tommy. She wants you back I see it in her eyes. Well she's not going to get you I can promise you that."

(A/N) So I have another chapter up for everyone to read sorry so short. I will try to make them longer next time.


End file.
